ADIK DURHAKA
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Sasuke mempertaruhkan Itachi untuk membalas ucapanya. bagaimana kisahnya? silakan baca saja.
1. Chapter 1

**ADIK DURHAKA **

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : ****yang dibawah umur sangat saya anjurkan untuk tidak membaca fic ini!**

* * *

Enjoi it,Minna-san…..

.

.

.

Itachi menghadap keluar jendela kaca di Weasel Corp., Perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Kakinya gemetar,kedua tanganya mengepal erat,bibirnya terkatup rapat dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"masih lama?"tanya Itachi pada manusia diseberang ruangan.

"tidak,sebentar lagi Itachi"

Itachi memang tengah menunggu orang itu,orang dengan rambut merah dan,yah kita langsung sebut saja namanya,Nagato.

"masih lama?"

"sebentar lagi,tinggal sedikit"

Itachi mendengok,memejamkan matanya lebih rapat dan menggigit bibirnya.

"ma...a..shiishhh...lam...maa?"

"sebentar saja..."

"FUCK!INI SUDAH 40 MENIT DARI PARTAMA KAU BILANG SEBENTAR,BASTARD!host...host..."nafas Itachi memburu,dia sudah tidak tahan,seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

Kesakitan?

Why?

Itu karena manusia merah bodoh-menurut Itachi- yang baru diteriakinya itu telah menanam vibrator dengan getaran maksimum di holenya, sebenarnya Itachi tidak keberatan kalau saja tidak ada ringcock sialan yang menghalangi klimaksnya,ditambah makluk kecil-yang Itachi tidak tau namanya- yang dimasukkan Nagato dalam bajunya dan terus-menerus menjilati putingnya. Rangsangan bertubi-tubi dan orgasme kering sejak pagi. well,bisa kau bayangkan betapa kesakitanya dia?

Untuk sekedar informasi saja,sekarang pukul 15. 00, berati sudah 8 jam sejak benda dan makluk sialan itu dipasang ditubuhnya. Itachi bahkan belum duduk sejak pagi.

Bukan lagi sakit,tapi menderita,benar-benar menderita.

"aku... sudah... ttidak... tahan... Nagato"

"sedikit lagi,tahan dulu"

Nagato sama sekali tidak mendongak dari kertas-kertas didepanya,bukannya dia tidak peduli,tapi dia ingin cepat selesai.

"KALAU LIMA MENIT LAGI TIDAK SELESAI,AKU AKAN SELESAIKAN INI SENDIRI!"

"jangan!baiklah lima menit dari sekarang"

Itachi benar-benar ingin menguliti temanya ini. Dan tolong ingatkan Itachi untuk benar-benar melakukanya 7 bulan lagi saat dia sudah selesai dari perbudakan ini dan kembali menjadii bos dari manusia yang bernama Nagato itu.

Sambil menunggu Nagato menyelesaikan pekerjaanya,mari kita simak asal muasal dari cerita diatas.

5 BULAN YANG LALU.

Sasuke dan Nagato duduk berhadapan,didepan mereka terdapat papan shogi yang sudah usai permainanya.

"ayo main sekali lagi sasuke"ajak Nagato.

"ayo,dan kupastikan Nagato-nii tetap kalah nanti"

Nagato tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"tetap arogant seperti terakhir aku melihatmu"

"itu hanya satu bulan yang lalu,Nii-san,berlebihan sekali"

"a... haha...benar juga ya"Nagato menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke menata ulang bidak-bidaknya.

"jam berapa Anikimu biasa pulang Sasuke?"

Sasuke melihat arloji ditanganya.

"satu jam lagi,sebenarnya ada keperluan apa?"

"hanya memberitahu kalau mulai besok aku bekerja padanya"

"kenapa?"

"Fugaku-sama ingin Weasel Corp. segera sebesar Uchiha Corp. Aku ditugaskan membantunya"

"kenapa tidak ke kantor saja?"

"ah,aku juga ingin mengunjungimu tentu saja"

"hn,ayo mulai"

Mereka mulai beradu kecerdasan,Sasuke yang benar-benar semangat membuat permainan semakin menarik. 15 menit kemudian mereka sudah setengah jalan,dangan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menang.

"seriuslah Nagato-nii,aku tidak suka menang mudah"

Nagato mengusap tengkuknya.

_Anak-anak selalu bersemangat..._

"ini hanya permainan Sasuke,santai saja"

"ck!"

Sasuke agak kesal dengan permainan Nagato,tapi dia tetap lanjut bermain,hingga tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang-menurutnya- muncul dalam pikiranya.

"kalau ada taruhanya,pasti lebih menarik"

Nagato tersenyum. Taruhan ya?,Nagato penasaran apa yang akan ditaruhkan Sasuke.

"boleh juga,apa taruhanya?"

"jika Nagato-nii kalah,maka gajimu setahun kedepan akan jadi milikku"

Nagato hanya tersenyum,itu bukan masalah besar.

"jika aku menang?apa motor sport barumu akan jadi milikku?"

"tidak,lebih dari itu"Sasuke menyeringai.

"apa apartemen ini?"

"tidak"

"lalu kekayaan Uchiha yang mana yang kau pertaruhkan?"Nagato semakin penasaran.

"kekayaan terbesar dan terbaik Uchiha!"

"wow,tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa mahalnya. Jadi,apa itu?"

"..."Sasuke tersenyum setan.

"apa?"Nagato sangat penasaran.

"..."

"..."

"Itachi Uchiha"

"!"Nagato benar-benar terkejut dengan dengan jawaban Sasuke. apa bocah didepanya ini baru saja menjadikan kakaknya barang taruhan?sulit dipercaya.

"jangan bercanda Sasuke,cepat beritau aku apa taruhanmu"

"aku serius"

"oi?kau benar-benar mempertaruhkan Anikimu?"

"yes!"

"huft...sudahlah kita main saja. Lupakan taruhan-taruhan itu,lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiahmu"

"benarkah?!"kejar Sasuke.

"Itachi akan mencincangmu kalau dia tau kau menjadikanya taruhan"

"aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi,dan aku sangat menginginkan gajimu Nagato-nii!"

"ayolah,Uchiha tidak akan bangkrut bahkan jika kau meminta tiga kali lipat dari gajiku,lagi pula apa untungnya Itachi untukku,tidak menarik. ayo lanjutkan mainya"

"..."

"sasuke,ayo lanjut"

"..."

"hei,sekaramg giliranmu!"

"..."

"..."

"benarkah kau tidak tertarik Nagato-nii...?"pancing Sasuke.

"?"Nagato mengernyit. _Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya..._

"kau tidak tertarik memiliki Aniki setahun kedepan?"

"?" _ayolahhh,apa yang menarik dari sahabatnya itu?manusia perfecksionis yang sangat memanjakan adiknya,sama sekali tidak menarik._

"memintanya melakukan apapun yang kau mau..."Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Nagato.

"?"_meminta Itachi melakukan yang ia mau?mustahil!_

"...memintanya membukakan bajunya untukmu..."bisik Sasuke.

"!?"_tunggu...!_

"...memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya padamu..."

"!?"_kami sudah biasa berenang bersama!_

"...memintanya menemanimu diatas ranjangmu..."

"!"_teman tidur?diper-uke-Itachi?hell,no!_

"...merabai tubuhnya seinci demi seinci..."

"!"_aku yang merabanya?_

Glup. Nagato menelan ludah.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"...merasakan miliknya digenggamanmu..."

"..."_apa Sasuke berniat menjadikan kakaknya sebagai ukeku?_

Glup. Nagato agak kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Berbagai bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"...memasuki hole-nya perlahan-lahan..."

Nagato bahkan sampai tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"...merasakan milikmu berkedut nikmat dalam hole-nya..."

"cukup!aku terima tawaranmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Nagato termakan kata-katanya.

"tunggu!"

"ck,apa lagi?"

"bagaimana kalau Itachi menolak?"

"dia tidak akan bisa menolak,tenang saja"

"okay. let's play the..."

Tap-tap-tap

"aku pulang"

Nagato yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya menelan ludah. Mendengar suara Itachi membuat ucapan Sasuke terngiang-ngiang lagi dikepalanya.

"selamat datang Nii-san"sambut Sasuke datar.

"ada siapa?"

"hanya Nagato-nii"

"oh...oi Nagato!kenapa kau diam saja?"Itachi duduk disamping Nagato. Sukses membuat Nagato jantungan mendadak.

"dia sedang berfikir cara mengalahkanku Nii-san"

"hn,menarik juga. Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu"

Itachi berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Nagato melirik sekilas.

_Memper-uke ultimate seme macam Itachi?sangat menggiurkan!_

_._

_._

_._

Itachi kembali keruang tengah dengan rambut terurai yang masih basah,dia membawa bukul tebal ditangan kirinya,dan softdring ditangan kananya.

"serius sekali kalian"

JDER

Ucapan Itachi terdengar bagai petir bagi kedua orang yang tengah bersitegang itu.

"kau mengagetkanku Nii-san!"

"?"Itachi mengernyit lalu tersenyum. Rupanya adiknya benar-benar sedang serius. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"apa kalian bertaruh?"tanya Itachi,dia hafal tabiat adiknya.

"hn"

"apa itu Sasuke?"tanya Itachi penasaran.

"gajinya setahun!"Sasuke menyeringai pada Nagato,yang dibalas seringaian juga.

"lumayan juga,oke,fighting!"Itachi duduk disofa agak jauh dari kedua pemain shogi itu dan mulai membaca buku sastra yang ia bawa. Membaca perlahan dan sesekali meminum softdringnya.

"CURANG!"

Teriakan Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"kau pasti curang,tidak mungkin aku kalah darimu!"

Itachi berdiri menghampiri adik dan sahabatnya,dia geli sendiri,Sasuke kalah,pasti dia sangat kesal.

"sudahlah Sasuke,aku akan berikan uang lebih banyak dari jumlah gaji Nagato"Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ajaib adiknya.

"ck!"

"aku bisa dapatkan HADIAH-ku sekarang,Sasuke!?"

Sasuke memandang Anikinya takut-takut.

"Nii-san..maafkan aku..."

"tidak apa-apa,berapa yang kau janjikan pada Nagato?"

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa,sungguh. Katakan saja"

"sebenarnya hanya satu hal,tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya Nii-san"

"hei,benda kesayanganmu?apa itu?tenang saja,aku akan belikan yang baru,ayo katakan"

"Uchi...ha...Ita...chi..."

"?"

"..."

"aku tidak mengerti Sasuke,kenapaa dengan namaku?"

"aku... aku... aku MEMPERTARUHKANMU,Nii-san.."

JUEDERRRR

"apa...apa...maksudnya itu?"sungguh,kalau saja Sasuke bukan adiknya yang paling dia sayangi Itachi akan berteriak dan memarahii remaja bernama Sassuke itu habis-habisan.

"begini Itachi..."Nagato mengambil alih.

"ya?"

"karna otouto kebanggaanmu itu mempertaruhkan dirimu. Jadi mulai sekarang sampai setahun kedepan kau milikku"

"milikmu?apa maksudnya itu?"

"maksudnya... kau jadi budakku setaun kedepan"

"APA?"

"dan aku akan membawamu keapartemenku tentu"

"tidak,aku tidak sudi kau perintah-perintah,aku akan carikan beberapa pelayan sebagai gantiku"

"ohoho!tidak-tidak,aku tidak bilang kau akan mengerjakan tugas rumah diapartemenku"

"lalu?"Itachi memicingkan matanya.

"kau hanya akan kuminta jadi teman tidurku Itachi"

"teman tidur?"

"ya"

"bukan hal su... tunggu,teman tidur?maksudmu..."

"haha... tentu yang seperti itu yang aku mau"

"fuck. Tidak akan! Ini permainan bodohmu dan Sasuke,jadi kurasa aku tidakk terlibat dalam masalah ini"Itachi berdiri meninggalakan mereka berdua.

Nagato menatap Sasuke,yang ditatap menghela nafas.

"Nii-san..."lirihnya.

"apa?"sahut Itachi dingin.

"gomen..."

"selesaikan masalahmu sendiri!"

"ba...baiklah..."

Itachi memungut buku yang tadi terjatuh lalu kembali melewati dua orang itu untuk menuju kekamarnya.

"bisa kudapatkan hadiah penggantinya?"Nagato menyeringai.

"ba...baiklah,aku...aku ...sebagai gantinya"jawab Sasuke susah payah.

"APAAA?TIDAK!"teriak Itachi,dia segera menghampiri adiknya.

"jangan gila Sasuke!"nada dingin itu sukses membuat Sasuke menunduk.

"gomen ne Nii-san,tapi begitu perjanjianya. Jika Nii-san tidak mau maka aku...aku..."

"cukup!Nagato,aku yang jadi budakmu!"

"good!"

"Nii-san...gomen..."

"pergi tidur,sekarang juga!"

"ha...hai'..."Sasuke segera menyingkir,tapi disertai senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Senyum setan.

Hei bukankah tadi Sasuke...

Emz,semua hanya sandiwara! Sasuke tau kalau kakaknya tidak akan membiarkan dia menderita,jadi dia malah memanfaatkan kasih sayang Itachi itu untuk membalas kakaknya. Hanya masalah sepela,Itachi tidak sengaja mengatainya uke kemarin setelah Sasuke pulang dengan bitemark dilehernya,salahkan saja ukenya yang begitu agresif,Naruto benar-benar bernafsu menggigit lehernya.

Kembali ketempat Itachi dan Nagato.

"kau benar-benar mau melakukanya?"tanya Nagato tak percaya.

"ck!"

"hm,mulai besok kau pindah ketempatku,jadi bersiap-siaplah!"Nagato menyeringai.

"kau pikir aku takut!"Itachi balas menyeringai.

"o,tentu saja aku tidak berfikir kau takut. Ini sudah terlalu malam,aku pulang"

"silakan saja"

Itachi mengantar Nagato sampai pintu depan.

Cup

Nagato mencium pipinya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya.

"bersiaplah jadi my own doll,Itachi"bisiknya ditelinga Itachi.

"ck!mau buktikan siapa yang lebih dominan,heh?ayo kekamarku!"tantang Itachi.

"tawaran yang sangat menarik"

.

.

.

"shh...tungguhhh...sss...Itachihhh..."

"ck,apa?"Itachi menghentikan tangan kirinya yang memijit junior Nagato dan tangan kananya yang sudah siap memasuki manhole Nagato.

"satu saja jarimu yang masuk kelubangku,maka kupastikan Sasukelah yang akan menggantikan posisimu setahun kedepan"

"tidak bisa!"

"tentu saja bisa,Itachi"

"Fuck you!"

"sekarang turun dari tubuhku dan biarkan aku menjamahmu"

"bastard!"

Nagato menyeringai. Dia segera mendorong tubuh Itachi dan menindihnya. Dia mulai menikmati tubuh Itachi tanpa perlawanan.

"AAARRRRGGGGG,SAKITTTT BODOOOOOH!"teriak Itachi saat Nagato memasukinya tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan.

"maaf,Itachi,tapi aku benar-benar menikmati teriakanmu. Dan seperti itulah hubungan _master-slave _yang aku inginkan!"

"SHIMATTAAAA!(MATI SAJA KAU!)"

Flashback: selesai.

.

.

.

Berakhir sudah lima menit yang ditunggu Itachi.

"selesai,ayo kita selesaikan yang itu"Nagato tersenyum mesum.

Nagato berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi. Meletakkan kedua tanganya dipipi Itachi,lalu mereka berciuman,hanya ciuman yang sama-sama ingin mendominasi.

"Nii-saaan..."

"Sasuke!"keduanya kaget dan segera berjauhan.

"ada apa?"tanya Itachi,berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"temani aku makan siang Nii-san"

"kau kan bisa makan siang dengan dengan teman-temanmu sasuke,kakamu masih ada urusan denganku"

"tidak bisa,pokoknya Itachi-nii harus menemaniku makan siang!"

"tapi..."

"kalau begitu ceppat kita makan siang"Itachi mengajak Sasuke cepat ke kafetaria. Percuma saja menolak Sasuke,jadi dia memilih cepat turuti kemauan Sasuke dan cepat selesai.

Sasuke berjalan cepat didepan karna dia begitu lapar.

Itachi yang berusaha menyamai langkahnya merasa bahwa setiap langkahnya adalah neraka baru baginya.

Sedang Nagato hanya tersenyum manis memandang Itachi yang berjalan didepanya. sebenarnya dia agak kasihan,tapi jiwa masternya benar-benar menikmati penderitaan Itachi.

"kalian cari tempat duduk,biar aku yang pesan"kata Nagato.

"okay"sahut Sasuke. Dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan yang lumayan penuh itu

"disana!ayo kesana Nii-san"Sasuke berjalan menuju pojok ruangan,disana tempatnya agak tertutup dari keramaian kafetaria. Itachi mengekor dibelakang,dia hanya berdoa semoga dia tidak pingsan minimal satu jam kedepan.

"ayo duduk Nii-san kenapa kau berdiri saja?"

"sebentar"

"hei,ini minumnya,makananya nanti diantarkan kemari"Nagato datang membawa minuman.

"Itachi?kau tidak mau duduk?"tawarnya.

"tidak!"

"ayo duduk Nii-san"

Sreeet

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kakaknya dan sukses membuat Itachi terduduk.

"ssssss"Itachi mendesis antara nikmat dan sakit. Dia langsung berpaling karna merasakan airmatanya mengalir.

Kalian tentu tau kan apa yang terjadi! Karna dia terduduk sangat cepat jadi vibrator yang ada di-hole-nya langsung masuk makin dalam dan sukses menubruk sweetspotnya. Sialnya,hal itu juga langsung membuat ia klimaks,dan dengan sangat terpaksa merasakan orgasme kering-lagi-yang makin menyakitkan. Rasanya benar-benar penuh dibawah sana,Itachi merasa seperti hampir meledak,dia berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar. dia merasa kalau dirinya hampir pingsan.

Nagato ingin sekali merasa iba,namun bukan perasaan itu yang muncul,justru jiwa sadokistnya yang menguasai,dia benar-benar menikmati wajah kesakitan Itachi.

Sasuke?dia tengah tekun memasukken makanan dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak tau kalau disampingnya ada orang yang begitu menderita. Sasuke memang tau tentang seks,bahkan dia juga melakukanya beberapakali dengan Naruto,tapi dia tidak tau kalau ada seks seperti yang dialami kakaknya saat ini.

Senyum diwajah Nagato semakin lebar saat memandang Itachi yang tengah mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat,duduk mematung agar vibrator didalam holenya tidak makin mengamuk,dan bibir bawahnya sedikit berdarah karna terlalu kuat digigit,Nagato tau ,Itachi tengah berusaha agar tetap sadar.

"aku selesai,Nii-san sekarang kita ketoko buku"

Itachi diam tidakmenaggapi.

"aku rasa Itachi tidak bisa Sasuke,lain kali saja ya"

Sasuke menatap Nagato kesal,tapi acuh.

"Niii-saaann..."asuke mengguncang bahu Itachi.

Itachi refleks membuka matanya karna pengaruh gerakan tubuhnya pada vibrator di holenya.

"Nii-saaannnn ayo ketoko buku..."Sasuke semakin keras mengguncang Itachi.

Itachi benar sudah mati rasa,vibrator sialan itu terus menggesek sweetspotnya,oh,dan jangan lupakan dua binatang kecil yang tak lelah menjilati nipple-nya.

"pergilah dengan teman-temanmu Sasuke,sepertinya Itachi sedang tidak baik hari ini"

"ck,Nii-saaan..."

"yo Sasuke,kau disini"sapa teman Sasuke.

"hn,sedang apa kau disini Hyuuga?"

"hanya jalan-jalan dengan Shikamaru,kau mau ikut?kami akan ketoko buku setelah ini"

Sasuke melirik Itachi-yang sudah memejamkan mtanya lagi-.

"hn,aku ikut"Sasuke berdiri kasar,masih kesal dengan kakaknya,lalu sebelum dia pergi,sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan Itachi sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanya. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata.

"akuuhh...ti...dak...kuat...lagiiihhh...Na...ga...tohhh..."

BRUK

Itachi pingsan bersamaan dengan klimaksnya yang menyakitkan.

"ITACHI!"

.

.

.

Nagato menurunkan tubuh Itachi pelan-pelan ditempat tidurnya,lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia sedikit kewalahan membawa tubuh Itachi yang sama besar denganya. Lalu dia cepat-cepat membuka jas yang dikenakan Itachi,lalu bajunya. Begitu terbuka dia langsung mengambil dua binatang dikedua nipple Itachi,hewan mutasi yang sangat gemar menjilat itu sukses membuat puting Itachi bengkak dan berwarna keunguan. Nagato menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepanya,tapi dia harus bersabar karna masih ada tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Segera tanganya beralih pada pakaian bawah Itachi,dia membukanya tergesa-gesa,dan setelah terbuka,alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati junior Itachi yang begitu mengenaskan. Jauh lebih mengenaskan dari pada bayangan terparah yang bisa ia bayangkan.

_Pasti sangat sakit..._

Pelan-pelan Nagato melepas cockring pada junior Itachi disertai dengan lelehan sperma Itachi yang amat-sangat-banyak.

_Lebih banyak dari yang kukira..._

"berapakali kau klimaks Itachi...?"bisiknya parau ditelinga Itachi yang masih pingsan.

_Satu lagi..._

Nagato membuka selangkangan Itachi , dia bisa melihat lubang Itachi yang juga mengenaskan,namun dia tidak menjumpai vibrator yang ia tanam,rupanya benda bergetar itu masuk dengan sempurna kedalam Itachi. Nagato lebih melebarkan kedua kaki Itachi,dia memasukkan dua jarinya,setelah itu menarik pelan-pelan vibrator yang terus bergetar itu sampai keluar dari lubang Itachi.

Nagato berdiri,menatap Itachi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki,lalu dia mulai melucuti bajunya sendiri.

Dia naik keatas Itachi dan memposisikan miliknya didepan lubang Itachi,lalu pelan-pelan dia memasukan miliknya,sangat pelan,dan begitu sudah tertanam seluruhnya,Nagato diam,menikmati sensasi yang melingkupi juniornya.

_Nikmat..._

"maaf Itachi...aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan lubangmu tak terisi..."bisiknya.

Beberapa kecupan dia berikan didahi Itachi,kemudian dia mendekap tubuh Itachi dan tidur.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah master-slave ala Nagato-Itachi?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

Fic ini awlnya ingin saya buat oneshoot,tapi menurut saya terlalu banyak jadi saya memotongnya menjadi beberapa shoot.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADIK DURHAKA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : ****yang dibawah umur sangat saya anjurkan untuk tidak membaca fic ini!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang udah Review,follow and fav,,,,**

ChulZzinPang

Hyuura Aoi-chan

Raine Saori

Siti583

**Siti583 : **jadi anda juga berfikir kalo Nagato cocok jadi ukenya Yahiko Siti-san?saya juga. Hehe. Emz...untuk widurinya,gak tau itu mau update kapan... lagi(sok)sibuk soalnya.

**Lia246 : **iya,ini terusnya Lia-san.

**Hyuura Aoi-chan : **ini lanjutnya... iya,fic Indonesianya memang jarang banget ItachiUke.

**chulZzinPang :** Hehe,authornya suka banget bikin Sasuke begitu sama Itachi,soalnya yang dianime bikin mewek sih hubungan mereka,jadi saya bikin lebih ceria saja.

**Raine Saori : **Siapa yang mau ngutuk Sasuke n Nagato-karna buat Itachi menderita-hubungi saya. Hehe...

**.**

**.**

**Enjoi it, Minna-san…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BULAN KESEMBILAN, MIMGGU KETIGA.

Nagato menciumi punggung naked Itachi,sedangkan pemiliknya masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang seperti tiada habisnya. Malam ini jatahnya bercinta dengan Itachi,dan dia begitu bersemangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan partnernya yang memasang wajah dingin-karna kesal-dan jangan lupakan decakan jengkel yang keluar dari bibir pemilik weasel corp itu saat tangan-tangan Nagato menggerayanginya. Itachi benar-benar mengutuk dua hari ini,sabtu dan minggu. Karna itu artinya Nagato akan menciptakan neraka-neraka baru yang kadang membuatnya ingin hilang ditelan bumi.

Drttt...drrrtt.

Drrttt...drrttt...

"ponselmu Itachi"

"aku tau,jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

Begitu Nagato melepaskan cengkramanya Itachi langsung hengkang dari pangkuan Nagato.

"ya...kaa-san?"

_"__Yagura deman,dia terus memanggil namamu. Itachi,kaa-san minta kau cepat kemari,kaa-san khawatir"_

"Kaa-san tenang dulu,aku akan sampai disana besok pagi"

Setelah mengucapkan pesan hati-hati dan sebagainya,Mikoto diseberang sana mematikan sambungan telepon.

Itachi berjalan buu-buru,dia harus segera meminta Nagato menunda nerakanya.

"Nagato?"kedua alisnya bertaut,kemana teman brengseknya itu menghilang.

.

.

"disini kau rupanya"

"kemari,aku meracik minuman segar untukmu"

Itachi menyesap sake racikan Nagato.

"bagaimana?"

"terlalu berat"

"bukankah itu bagus?"

"aku harus ke Suna sekarang,jadi aku tidak mau mabuk Nagato"Itachi sangat berharap teman merahnya tidak mempersulit masalah ini,tapi-

"kau mau kabur?"suara Nagato-yang mulai tidak enak didengar-menandakan kalu ini akan sdikit sulit.

"bukan,kau tau aku tidak sepengecut itu"

"kalau begitu,jangan kemana-mana"

"tapi Nagato..."

BUGH

Kepalan tangan Nagato sukses membuat Itachi bungkam dan meringis kesakitan.

"sakit,bodoh!"Itachi memegangi perutnya.

"seperti aku peduli saja"

"panas..."

"apa Itachi?"

"panas..."

"?"

"ada aprodiasiak diminumanku kan?"

"tentu saja"

"aku benar-benar ingin memhhh... bunuhhhhhmu... Nagato"

"lakukan nanti saja kalau kau bisa,sekarang mari buat malam ini menjadi surga"

"neraka... "sahut Itachi cepat dan senyum Nagato semakin melebar indah.

.

.

**03.00 waktu negara api.**

Pelan-pelan mata sehitam onixs itu terbuka,menggeliat,lalu melirik kesamping.

"oi,Nagato!bangun"Itachi mengguncang tubuh temanya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"aku masih ngantuk Itachi..."

"cepat bangun,antar aku kebandara"

"buat apa ke bandara?"

PLAKK!

"ITTAI!,SAKIT ITACHI!"namun ngantuk yang menggelayut manja dimata Nagato membuatnya enggan membuka mata.

Itachi mendengus kesal.

"cepat bangun bodoh!"Itachi berjalan tertatih,berturut tembok sebagai alat bantu jalanya,kalau boleh dia sangat ingin menghabiskan harinya dikasur.

BRUK

Baru lima langkah,dan dia sudah jatuh.

"ssstttttz"meringis kesakitan.

"ITAcHi!"menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuh nakednya,berguling lalu menghampiri Itachi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?tubuhmu masih butuh istirahat!"Nagato memapah Itachi.

"bantu aku mandi!"

.

.

.

Setelah air hangat di bathtub siap,Nagato membantu Itachi masuk kedalam dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Suna,aku sudah bilangkan semalam"

"ada apa?"

"kaa-san menelponku,Yagura sakit"

"oh...mmm...aku akan menemanimu kesanaa"

"dan meninggalkan kantorku?hell No!"

"tapi tubuhmu belum pulih Itachi"

"kalau kau mendengarkanku tadi malam,aku akan baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"gomen"

"simpan ucapan maafmu dan antar aku kebandara"

.

.

.

FLASH BACK: On.

Kurama,perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang red-oranye,berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan anak laki-laki yang pantas sebagai adiknya.

"hari ini umurmu genap 21 nee-san"

"benar Itachi-kun,jadi ada hadiah untukku?"senyum lembut itu,selalu sukses membuat jantung Itachi berdetak tak beraturan.

"apa yang nee-san inginkan dariku?"

"kau mencintaiku Itachi-kun?"pertanyaan spontan yang agak sulit dipahami anak seumuran Itachi itu keluar juga.

"emz,aku rasa iya"jawab Itachi ragu,dia tidak begitu mengerti cinta. Dia hanya mendengar dari orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya.

Tawa lembut dari wanita disampingnya semakin membuat Itachi tidak mengerti.

"ada yang lucu nee-san?"

"tidak. Emz,berapa umurmu sekarang?14 tahun?"

"aku 16 tahun nee-san"

"ah,kau masih terlihat seperti 14 tahun"

"nee-saaaaan..."

"lihat kau juga merajuk seperti anak kecil"

Itachi diam,wanita ini entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya _out of uchiha characters._

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat anak itachi-kun?"

"an...anak?"kedua alis Itachi semakin bertaaut bingung.

"kita sudah menikah dua tahun kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Mereka memang sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu lewat perjodohan. Baik Itachi maupun Kurama entah kenapa tidak menolak. Padahal perbedaan usia keduanya lumayan jauh. Dari sudut pandang Itachi bisa dimaklumi,dia hanya anak kecil yang patuh pada orang tua. Tapi untuk Kurama?19 tahun bukanya sudah lumayan dewasa?kenapa dia tidak menolak dijodohkan ddengan anak kecil yang bahkan lebih cocok sebagai adiknya daripada suaminya?jawaban abstak yang keluar dari bibirnya,cinta. Kata sederhana yang WAW artinya.

"kita akan buat anak?"tanya Itachi ragu.

"iya,aku ingin ada kenang-kenangan dariku untukmu"

"seperti nee-san akan pergi jauh saja"

"haha...siapa tau Itachi-kun"

"jangan!"

"kenapa?"

"karna aku tidak mau ditinggal kurama nee-san"

"baiklah,tapi kita akan tetap buat anak. Oke?"

"oke!"jawab Itachi semangat.

Semburat merah senja dilangit barat menemani mereka menyelami kebahagiaan sore itu. Dan saat sinarnya benar-benar hilang mereka sadar harus kembali keperaduaan. ups,maksudnya kembali kerumah.

"anoo...nee-san?"

"ya itachi-kun?"

"emm,bagaimana cara kita membuat anak?"

tawa lepas yang merdu dan sangat disukai Itachi itu sekali lagi keluar. Kurama mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Itachi.

"nanti malam akan kuajari"

Cup

Semburat merah harus rela Itachi terima sebagai hiasan pipinya.

.

.

.

Kelahiran seseorang selalu membawa senyum bagi para penantinya. Saat usinya yang ke-16 lebih tiga bulan Itachi resmi menjadi ayah. Dan resmi juga menjadi duda sekaligus single perent. Karna tangis kelahiran putranya juga tangis kehilangan ibunya. Siapa yang lebih malang,Itachi atau Yagura putranya?

FLASH BACK: Off.

.

.

.

"tou-samaaaaaaa"anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahunan menyambut kedatangan Itachi dari atas ranjang. Walau dengan suara lirih namun terdengar sangat bahagia.

Itachi mengacak rambut Yagura lalu menciuminya. Disusul pelukan ayah-anak yang terlihat semanis gula-gula.

"tou-san benar-benar sampai sini pagi-pagi,seperti kata tou-san semalam"

"apa tou-san pernah ingkar janji,baby?"

"umm,tidak"

"tentu saja tidak,tau kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

"karna Yagura sangat berharga untuk Tou-san"

"apa aku membuat tou-san khawatir?"

"tentu"

"gomen ne..."

"tidak apap,jadi bisa ceritakan pada tou-san?"

"um,iya. Aku kehujanan saat pulang dari makam kaa-san..."

"..."

"apa tou-san marah?"

"tidak"Itachi membelai putranya sayang.

"Tou-san..."

"kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"oh ya?"

Yagura mengangguk semangat lalu berpindah kepangkuan ayahnya

"apa yang kaa-san katakan"

"dalam mimpiku kaa-san bilang kalau aku akan punya dua orang tua,apa ayah akan menikah lagi?"

Itachi tertawa. Menikah lagi? Dia belum memikirkanya.

"mungkin kaa-san sedang ingin bercanda,baby"

"tidak tou-saaaan,kaa-san serius. Dia bahkan memberitahuku siapa orangnya!"

"wow,jadi siapa orangnya,hem"

"tou-saaannnn,aku serius!"

"haha,baiklah-baiklah. Siapa orangnya?"

"orangnya?dia tampan tou-san..."

Uhuk

"bukan,tou-san lebih tampan"

"lalu?"

"paman yang rambutnya merah..."

Uhuk

"yang suka memberiku permen, yang teman tou-san sejak junior school"

Uhuk

"yang suka main game sama paman Sasuke?

Uhuk

"aku lupa namanya,siapa ya. Tou-san...?"

Uhuk. Eh?

"apa?"

"siapa namanya?paman yang itu?"

"Nagato?" uhuk.

"iya. Tou-san?"

"apa lagi,baby?"

"kenapa tou-san batuk-batuk terus dari tadi, tou-san suka paman itu?"

Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk.

.

.

.

_"__Hanya perasaanku saja,atau Yagura sekarang seperti Sasuke?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Tteeeee beeee ceeeee...**

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADIK DURHAKA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : ****yang dibawah umur sangat saya anjurkan untuk tidak membaca fic ini!**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk review chap dua.**

**Raine Saori : um, saya ingin pair fic yang "beda" saja Raine-san. Jadi Kyuubi jadi Figuran doang. (Kyuubi: Author sialan!balikin Tachi gue!)**

**Siti583 : maaf lamaaaa BGT baru update. Baru nemu ide sekarang. Hehe**

**Kazuki Yuki : iya udah menikah, udah punya anak, udah mati lagi. Haha...ini lanjuut...**

**ItaKyuu1023 : hoho. Saya gak kuat ngebayangin tubuh cewek di grepe-grepe jadi gak da lemon ItaKyuu (Kakashi : maaf anak saya Skinship phobic lawan jenis Kyuu-san). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoi it, Minna-san…..**

.

.

Bulan sabit dan beberapa bintang menjadi backgroud yang sempurna untuk keberadaan Nagato.

Dia berdiri di Balkon rumahnya, bertelanjang dada, menikmati belaian angin tengah malam yang dingin namun menggoda.

Nagato menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan pelan-pelan.

Malam yang sempurna, dengan sebatang rokok ditanganya dan teman tidur diranjangnya.

"aku akan kembali pada kehidupan lamaku sebentar lagi..."bisik Nagato.

"...dimana kau hanya menganggapku temanmu, sahabatmu..."

"...kau tau Itachi,andai aku bisa membangun sangkar untukmu..."Nagato menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"...akan kupenjarakan kau didalamnya, takkan kuijinkan keluar..."

"...takkkan kuizinkan orang lain mendekatimu walau hanya sekedar melihatmu..."Nagato tersenyum sendiri dengan ucapanya.

"...tak kan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku..."Nagato menatap nanar pada bulan yang mendengarkan curahan hatinya, atau curahan pikiranya?

"...setelah itu kau pasti akan menempatkanku dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin kau habisi..."Nagato benar-benar tertawa kali ini.

"tunggu..."dia menyadari sesuatu.

"...sejak kapan aku suka pada Itachi?..."

"...bahkan beropsesi memilikinya?..."

"huft...konyol"dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam,menghembuskanya pelan-pelan,mematikan rokoknya diasbak,lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya. sial, tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan setelah aktifitasnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya tiga ronde yang wajar,tanpa seks toys dan sebagainya,tapi perjalanan dua hari diatas kapal benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dia tidak suka perjalanan laut, tapi mau bagaimana Yagura ingin sekali naik kapal.

"kau sudah bangun?"tanya Nagato.

"hn, jam brapa sekarangg?"

"pukul satu dini hari"

Itachi melihat kebalik selimut,tidak heran mendapati tubuh telanjangnya.

Dia mencoba duduk walau terasa nyeri.

"aku sudah memandikanmu,tenang saja"

"hn, aku lapar"

Nagato mengambil nampan yang sudah ia siapkan. Meletakanya dipangkuan Itachi.

"kau sudah makan?"tanya Itachi.

"sudah"

Itachi makan dalam diam sampai selesai, lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

"masih lelah?"

"masih tanya?"

"a..ha..haha.."Nagato menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku tidak tau kau maniac hardcore"

"entahlah..."

"sejak kapan?setauku dulu tidak begitu"Itachi menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat.

"sejak malam itu..."_malam dia meninggalkanku. _Tambah Nagato dalam hati

"malam itu?"Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya.

Nagato menghela nafas '_maafkan kebonganku kali ini Itachi'._

"sejak malam taruhan itu,aku memikirkan cara mengalahkanmu, maksudku paling tidak membuatmu lemas karna ulahku...cara biasa tidak mungkin membuatmu KO kan...ano...etto...bisa tidak kau tidak memelototiku?"

BUAGH!

"ITTAII"

Itachi menyeringai puas melihat pipi Nagato yang membengkak.

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalasmu, eh?"Nagato mengangkat alisnya menggoda.

"apa?"sahut Itachi acuh.

Nagato merebut rokok Itachi mencelupkan kedalam gelas,lalu secepat kilat menindih Itachi.

"membalasku dengan ini,eh!Tck"Itachi mengejek.

"tentu, kau selalu pingsan diakhir permainan, ingat?!"Nagato mengejek Itachi balik.

"Tck"Itachi terpaksa mengakui kekalahanya.

"jadi kau mengakui kekalahanmu Itachi?"

"dalam mimpimu, Nagato!"

"akan kubuat kau menarik ucapanmu"

"lakukan saja kalau kau bisa"

Nagato memulai aksinya dengan menggigit leher Itachi kuat-kuat.

"aaarrrggg...aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu,Nagatooooo!"

.

.

.

Rangsangan ditubuhnya semakin membuat tubuh Itachi panas.

Tunggu, panas, terlalu panas dan bergairah.

"kau beri apa makananku?"geram Itachi.

"menurutmu?"Nagato menyeringai.

"SIALAAANN!"Itachi mulai tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya, dia butuh sentuhan, segera.

"Na...ga...to...brengsek...kau!..."

"apapun untuk membuatmu menarik ucapanmu!"

"be..rapa...lama..."

"hanya 4 jam, tahan saja kalau kau bisa. Aku akan mengakuimu zebagai ultimate seme setelah itu"

Itachi hendak memukul Nagato dengan kepalan tinjunya,tapi malah berakhir dengan tanganya yang terikat keatas.

"shi...matta...!"

Nagato semakin menikmati suara Itachi yang lirih namun serat emosi. Bibirnya menjelajah tubuh Itachi sekali lagi, ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

.

.

.

"DAMN IT! Fuck you!Hosh...hosh..."bentak Itachi,lalu nafasnya tersengal-sengal, temanya yang satu ini benar-benar brengsek. Dia akan membunuh Nagato setelah ini, benar-benar menghabisinya.

Itachi menggeliat tidak nyaman, sangat. Tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan ranjang,dengan aprodiasiac yang membuat tubuhnya sangat panas dan bergairah. namun sialnya, pelaku penganiayaan ini-Nagato-malah meninggalkanya begitu saya. Itu jauh lebih menyiksa daripada perlakuan Nagato selama ini.

_'__dimana dia...'_

"hhh...sss...pan...nasss... se...kali...hhhss"

_'__dimana Uzumaki bodoh satu itu'_

"sss..."

_'__sial,obat ini benar-benar menyiksa...'_

"hhhhsssss"

_'__God!aku benar-benar tersiksa...'_

Itachi melihat jam dimeja.

GLUP

_'__2 JAM LAGI?'_

"HHNNNN..."

_'__apa aku sanggup bertahan...'_

"uhhhh..."

Entak setan apa yang membobol otaknya sehingga dia membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan Nagato dan membuatnya klimaks.

"!?"

_'__SAKIT!kenapa tidakbisa?!'_

Itachi melihat kearah miliknya. Matanya membola, Nagato juga melilitkan tali kecil disana.

"KU...SHO...SSSS!"

_'__CHIKISHO!UZUMAKI SIALAN'_

"RRRGGGG"Itachi mengerang frustasi.

_'__my God apa salahku sampai kau siksa aku begini?'_

Sedetik kemudian bayangan Nagato sudah menari-nari lagi di otaknya.

"ggggrrr. UUHHHH...SIAL!"

_'__Nagato brengsek!'_

"kushhhhsss...shooohhhhzzzz..."

.

.

Nagato tersenyum puas melihat layar LCD didepanya. pemandangan yang tertera disana sungguh sangat eksotis. Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai macam hal, dia putuskan untuk benar-benar menaklukkan Itachi.

"kau milikku, sekarang dan selamanya"

.

.

.

"Oji-san, kemana Tou-san?"Yagura tengah menikmati sarapan bersama Sasuke. Tapi sejak dia menjejakkan kaki di sarang ayahnya ini dia belum bertemu ayahnya lagi.

"dia lembur Yagura"_lembur di apartemen Nagato-nii. _Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"kapan pulang? Yagura mau main sama Tou-san!"

"besok ya, pasti Itachi-nii sangat lelah sekarang"Sasuke mengusap rambut Yagura sayang.

"Yagura maunya sekarang!"

"tapi Yagu..."Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati mata Yagura berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa menangis?"tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Yagura ikut kesini karna ingin bersama Tou-san terus. Yagura jarang sekali main sama Tou-san. Yagura...hiks...hiks..."

"Yagura..."

"Yagura masih rindu Tou-san,Oji...hiks"

Sasuke membawa Yagura kepangkuanya. Membiarkan keponakanya sesenggukan didadanya. Yagura memeluk pamanya erat-erat. Sasuke sangat tau bagaimana perasaan Yagura, sejak umur dua tahun Itachi meninggalkanya di Suna dan lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha. Saat itu Yagura menangis dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Ayahnya, namun Itachi yang terlanjur membulatkan tekat tak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Membiarkan Yagura kecil histeris berhari-hari memanggil namanya, membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto kewalahan membujuk menenangkan cucunya, dan akhirnya memanggil bala bantuan dari keluarga besanya, keluarga besar Namikaze. Namun hal itu tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, hingga pada hari ke tujuh sejak kepergian Itachi Yagura diam, diam tanpa tangis dan airmata, awalnya semua orang menghela nafas lega mengira Yagura sudah bisa menerima kepergian Ayahnya hingga Sasuke berinisiatif mengajaknya bermain bola, namun saat dia memasuki kamar Yagura hal pertama yang tertanggkap matanya adalah tubuh Yagura kecil yang kejang-kejang seperti orang meregang nyawa. Keluarga besar Namikaze-Uchiha geger dibuatnya. Itachi bertolak ke Suna sedetik setelah Sasuke mengabari keadaan putranya. Masih segar diingatan sasuke saat kakaknya tiba diruangan tempat Yagura dirawat, Yagura menyambutnya dengan senyum dan mengulurkan kedua tanganya minta digendong. Lalu Itachi mengucapkan maafnya berkali-kali dengan berurai airmata. Dan diolag Ayah-Anak selanjutnya benar-benar membuat dua keluarga bbesar itu menangis haru.

"Yagula mau sakit telus acal Tou-chan dicini menemani"Yagura dalam gendongan Itachi mengeratkan tangan-tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Itachi.

"sssttt...Yagura tidak boleh bicara seperti itu,Tou-chan sedih mendengarnya"

"nyatanya Tou-chan balu menemui Yagula caat Yagula cudah cakit"

Pasti nyeri sekali hati Itachi, Bahkan Sasuke sampai melihat tubuh Anikinya bergetar.

"Tou-chan minta maaf, Tou-chan benar-benar..."

"lindu Kaa-chan?"jawaban polos dari bocah cerdas berusia dua tahun itu sukses membuat semua orang terbelalak.

"benarkan Tou-chan?"

Itachi mengangguk lalu menciumi puncak kepala Yagura.

"apa Yagula mengingatkan Tou-chan pada Kaa-chan?"

Tidak ada anggukan atau ucapin dari Itachi, namun air matanya yang kembali mengalir seolah menangguhkan kata-kata Yagura.

"Tou-chan benci Yagula?"Yagura mendongak menatap ayahnya, air mata yang beberapa jam lalu berhenti kini mengalir lagi.

"tidak _Baby_, tidak dan takkan pernah"Itachi mencium kening putranya sayang.

"kalau begitu, Yagula boleh ikut Tou-chan kan?"pinta-harap- Yagura.

"maaf, Tou-chan..."'

"TOU-CHAN TIDAK CAYANG YAGULA. YAGULA BENCIIIIII TOU-CHAN!"bocah dengan iris mata ungu menawan itu meronta dan berlari dari Itachi, namun dengan sigap Itachi menangkapnya lagi.

"YAGULA BENCI TOOUUU-CHHAAANNNN!"Yagura berteriak-teriak dan meronta dari dekapan Ayahnya.

"YAGULA GAK MAU LIHAT TOU-CHAN!TOU-CHAN JAHAAAAAATT!"

"YAGURA!" bentakan Itachi sukses membuat Yagura berhenti berontah dan gemetar ketakutan.

"dengarkan Tou-chan! Tou-chan sayang Yagura. Tou-chan sangat sayang Yagura. Faham?"

Yagura yang masih ketakutan mengangguk.

"kau membuatnya ketakutan Itachi!"hardik Mikoto.

"tidak Kaa-san, aku mencoba membuat Yagura mengerti"

"Yagura takut Tou-chan?"tanya Itachi.

Yagura diam saja, sejujurnya dia takut. Baru sekali ini Itachi membentaknya.

"Yagura..."panggil Itachi lagi, lebih lembut.

"maafkan Yagula yang nakal. Yagula janji tidak nakal lagi"suaranya bergetar, benar-benar takut ayahnya akan membentaknya lagi.

"bagus! Yagura boleh tinggal sama Tou-chan"

"be...benarkah?"Yagura menatap penuh harap.

"benar. Tapi nanti saat Yagura berumur sepuluh tahun dan berjanji jadi anak baik selama itu"

"lama cekali...hiks...hiks..."

"ITACHI!"kali ini suara Fugaku menggelegar memenuhi gendang telinga penghuni ruangan. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan putranya.

"Tou-chan janji setiap tanggal 12 Tou-chan akan pulang dan bermain bersama Yagura seharian, Tou-chan janji"

Yagura diam. Masih belum terima.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. Lalu mendekap putranya lagi.

"maafkan Tou-chan..."

"Tou-chan janji akan pulang cetiap tanggal !2 kan?"

"janji!"

"ano... Nii-san..."sasuke berjongkok dekat keduanya.

"Ya otouto?"

"umurku empat belas tahun..."

"?"

"Cacuke Oji-chan pasti mau ikut Tou-chan. Tidak boleh!"

"boleh! Ji-chan sudah empat belas tahun. Bweee!"

Semua orang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sasuke, apalagi ditambah lidahnya yang terjulur.

_'__tidak Uchiha sekali'_Inner mereka semua.

"hweeee... kalau cacuke Ji-chan ikut. Yagula juga ikut. Hweeeeee..."

"cup _Baby._ Sasuke Oji tidak ikut bersama Tou-chan..."Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"bweeee..."Yagura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aniiikiiiiii..."Sasuke merajuk.

Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sasuke mengerti. Senyum merekah indah diwajah _stoic_nya.

"dia bisa berangkat sendiri"tambah Itachi pelan. Dan hanya sasuke saja yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Nagato yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera mengambil ponsel Itachi begitu ponsel itu bergetar.

"Ya Sasuke?"

_"__Nagato-nii dimana Aniki?"_

"dia masih tidur. Ada apa?"

_"__bangunkan sebentar, aku harus bicara padanya"_

"tapi dia..."

_"__cepat bangunkan! Ini sangat penting!"_

"ya ya tunggu sebentar..."walau dalam hati menggerutu bahkan mengutuk sasuke Nagato tetap menjalankan ultimatnya. Alasanya? Tentu saja Itachi yang over memanjakan adiknya itu pasti tidak suka kalau permintaan adiknya terlewatkan.

"Itachi..."Nagato mengguncang bahu Itachi.

Tak ada respon. Ayolah, Itachi baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu,Setelah menyeringai puas akan kemenanganya. Dan setelah Nagato menggarapnya lagi tentu.

"Itachi..."Nagato mengulangi.

_"_cepatlah_ Nagato-nii..."_

"Sabar sedikit Sasuke"

Nagato mengguncang tubuh Itachi lebih keras namun tetap tak ada respon sama sekali.

_"__memangnya kau apakan Anikiku, heh?tidak biasanya dia sulit bangun!"_

"aku apakan?bukanya kau sendiri yang memintaku meng-apa-apa-kan-nya,Sasuke?"Nagato tertawa kecil.

_"__kuso!cepat bangunkan dia!"_

"hah ini akibatnya kalau adik terlalu dimanjakan. Berbuat semena-mena pada kakaknya"

_"__apa kau bilang!?"_

"bukan apa-apa. Coba kau saja yang bangunkan dia, akan kutempelkan ponsel ini di telinganya"

_"__hn. __Aiiikiiiiii aku mau bicara padamu!__!"_

"rrr...Sasuke kau berisik"ajaibnya Itachi langsung menjawab walau matanya masih terpejam. Nagato melongo. Kog bisa?

_"__cepat bangun Aniki, Yagura menangis!"_

Mata Itachi langsung terbuka dan langsung duduk tegak.

"kenapa?"tanya Itachi khawatir.

_"__dia merindukanmu tentu saja. Kau meninggalkanya disini begitu saja. Apa gunanga dia disini kalu tidak bisa bersama Tou-sanya,heh?"_

"Shit!oke, dua jam lagi aku sampai disana. Kalian bersiap-siaplah, kita ketaman bermain nanti"

_"__hn" tuuut._

"kau yakin?kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan Itachi"seperti biasa Nagato membantu Itachi membersihkan diri.

"diam!"

"aku hanya hawatir Itachi, lagi pula kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Yagura ikut bersamamu"

"diamlah Nagato, kepalaku pusing rasanya!"

"yare yare"

.

.

.

TBC-DULU YA.

Saya sudah capek nulis.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
